


My Mouth Contains Multitudes

by Sashataakheru



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: Anonymity, Blowjobs, Community: seasonofkink, Dreams, Gangbang, Glory Holes, Group Sex, Hair Pulling, Held Down, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Kneeling, M/M, Masks, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Service Kink, Trampling, being used, britcom anonmeme, fantasies, gay clubs, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: The one thing James discovered that he's really good at is kneeling and sucking cock, preferrably a lot of them all at once.





	My Mouth Contains Multitudes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'gangbang' for Season of Kink round 6, 2019. [My card and fills are here](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84704.html).
> 
> Based on a fill I wrote for the britcom anon meme, now expanded and worked into a full fic. Or, at least, a slightly more detailed fic than the sketchy anon meme version.
> 
> This is the worst title I've ever thought of. I'm sorry.

James hadn't really thought about how red his knees were, or why they were red all the time. He'd sort of idly connected them to, well. To doing too much kneeling, as Richard Herring had suggested, but that- that wasn't really a problem was it? You couldn't kneel too much. He certainly hadn't tired of it yet.  
  
In fact, the more he did it, the better he got at it. He’d even stopped feeling that twinge of nerve pain from kneeling on hard stages for so long on tour, because he was dumb enough not to use padding. Now, it was just comfortable to kneel, and he loved it. There was something about being on his knees that just did it for him.  
  
No one noticed his red knees in this place anyway. It was too dark. Too loud. Too full of men seeking only one thing, and that was fine. James could hide out the back, his mouth ready and waiting, kneeling for hours as the cocks kept coming. He knew that, because he kept making them come. God, he was so good at this. Finally, he'd found something he was really genuinely good at. It just happened to be kneeling and sucking cocks for hours, which wasn't exactly something he could brag to his parents about.  
  
There was one night, which he still dreamed about, where he was given a mask and he knelt in the centre of the club, and they all just had their way with him. It hadn’t been planned, necessarily. But when someone had come around looking for volunteers, James readily agreed. He’d always wanted to try something like this, to kneel and be used for hours.  
  
He could see the hunger in their eyes as he was led in, now with a mask on, one that simply covered the upper part of his face, but left his mouth free to work. He was wearing nothing much, really, but then the clothes didn’t matter. What mattered was the man who’d organised this grasping his head and pushing him down onto his knees as the men closed around, and James simply said, ‘yes’, breathed it with such eagerness, as someone else pulled him close and shoved their cock in his mouth.  
  
Fuck, there were so many cocks. He was kneeling, and his hands and his mouth were busy almost constantly. The floor was hard and sticky, and his hair was grasped and pulled every which way, and there were cocks and hands simply _everywhere_ , but he got every single one of them off at least once. Someone even stepped on his calves to keep him in place, and he'd never felt so happy, or dirty, or used. It had been better than he could ever have imagined.   
  
He never imagined he’d get off so hard on being used this way, but his cock had other ideas. There was just so much pleasure, so much constant arousal, so many men willing to trample on his cock if he asked to give him an extra burst of arousal as well as the pain he loved so much, or to come all over him and make him stink of jizz and sex and sweat.  
  
And then, when it was all over, he was picked up and held by several men while he was roughly fucked by at least two of them until he came, just to say thank you. And the orgasm he got was so intense it made him dizzy with wonder and his body tremble with overstimulation as a mouth kept sucking him way past his orgasm until the pain sparkled with an aching brilliance. His cock ached for four days afterwards. He didn't come down from that high for at least a week.  
  
He still thought of that night, even now, as he knelt behind his favourite door, waiting for the cocks to turn up. He wanted to do that again. And when a cock appeared, pushing through that rough hole, James was on it instantly, desperate to get it in his mouth. He didn't care if his knees hurt. He was hungry for this. He needed this. He would do this for as long as he could, suck as many cocks as he could, because nothing brought him as much pleasure as this.


End file.
